minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Marshal
Blue Marshals are arguably the most dangerous creatures Trophas has ever created of all, nearly getting killed himself because of them numerous times before. Description History Blue Marshals were created using the memory DNA of all insane creatures known in Aero (at least 50 of them), numerous dangerous creatures, and some other unknown creatures. It is unknown how long it took for Trophas to get all the DNA from so many animals. When all the DNA was gathered, Trophas went through 5 failed results until he finally got the Blue Marshal he wanted, which took over 15 years. Trophas originally bred 60 Blue Marshals, but even with the successful final result only 11 survived, and even fewer surviving past the first few days. The 7 that remained, however, had power of unimaginable amounts, and broke out of Trophas' lab while nearly killing him in the process. The Blue Marshals spread across Aero with chronokinesis and astrokinesis of very high levels. Three of the Blue Marshals remained on Earth; the other four spread across the galaxies elsewhere. Appearance/Behaviors Blue Marshals appear to be very tall humans. All of them have neon blue eyes and jet black hair with streaks of blonde, usually short and straight. Their eyes, however, will change colors depending on the "tiers" of insanity they are experiencing. Being creatures of pure insanity, the Blue Marshals usually have little to no control of which tier they are in. *When their eyes are blue, they are in Tier 0. Tier 0 is mild insanity, and they usually are able to control any sudden verbal or physical outbursts that occur with it. They usually don't speak much. If provoked, scared, or angry, and they do not stop otherwise, they will swap to Tier 1. *When their eyes are a deep purple, they are in Tier 1. Tier 1 is moderate insanity, and half of the time they cannot control any sudden verbal or physical outbursts that occur with it. This is the deeper, more emotional side of them, and the only chance anyone will usually get to talk with them not in smalltalk. Sometimes they can force themselves to swap to Tier 1. If provoked greatly, in great fear, or anger, and they do not stop otherwise (which is very difficult), they will swap to Tier 2. *When their eyes are a crazed yellow, they are in Tier 2. Tier 2 is absolute insanity, where the insanity of the Blue Marshals completely takes over and they are unable to control anything they do or say for short to long periods of time. They may be extremely hostile or just randomly blurt out gibberish in a hostile manner. When tired out or they fall unconscious, they will swap back to Tier 0. The unpredictability of the Blue Marshals is that they can sometimes have insanity suddenly take over and will transition from Tier 0 to Tier 2 with absolutely no warning or signs at all, other than their eye color. They usually refrain from using their full powers, even when in Tier 1, but in Tier 2 they are highly dangerous, for they will not hold back any power they have if provoked. A Blue Marshal is capable of killing a wild pack of Tduls bare-handed so long as they stay in Tier 2 for the entire battle - a quick transition to Tier 0, however, will make them easy to beat. Their weaknesses are unconsciousness (they can stay unconscious for weeks) and fear. Blue Marshals do not need to eat. They have special organs that suck heat from the very air and convert it to energy to use for the body, making their surroundings very cold. If these organs fail, however, they may start eating a lot of food or even threaten people to give them something to eat. Their stomaches do not digest food properly, thus they must eat over a 100,000 calories per day in order to get the strength to walk for about two days. Category:Highly Feared Category:Mob Variations